Gundham Tanaka/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Gundham Tanaka.png|Gundham's design (1) in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Concept Art Gundham Tanaka (2).png|Gundham's design (2) without his scarf and with the Four Dark Devas. Gundhamdr3.jpg|Gundham's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs Tanaka beta.jpg|Gundham's beta design. tanaka.jpeg|Gundham's beta design (2). Early Tanaka.png|Gundham's early design. Anime Screenshots ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Gundham's introduction.jpg|Gundham's introduction. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Gundham, Akane Owari, Nekomaru Nidai, Sonia and Kazuichi in the opening. Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png| Gundham, Akame, Nekomaru, Sonia and Kazuichi in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Tanaka's speech.jpg|Gundham's dramatical speech on Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Gundham gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Tanaka's hamsters.jpg|Gundham and Four Dark Devas of Destruction were ready to clean the classroom. Tanaka cleaning hamster.jpg|Gundham with his Four Dark Devas of Destruction. Episode 02 Gundam aphrodisiacs.png|Gundham and his Four Dark Devas of Destruction under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Episode 03 Kazuichi Gundam.png|Gundham walks past Hajime Hinata. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Gundham and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Gundham attends Chisa's welcome back party. Tanaka and Sonia in sync.jpg|Gundham and Sonia welcoming Chisa back. Episode 07 Tanaka's Grizner.jpg|Gundham bring his Grizner inside his classroom. Tanaka devil.jpg|Gundham ordering his Grizner to stop the duo perverts' performing their wild fantasies. Episode 09 Gundam parodies Saint Seiya with his hamsters.png|Gundham prepares to fight the Reserve Course students in a Saint Seiya parody. Episode 10 Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Gundham cries after witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death. Class 77 Despair.png|Gundham and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Gundham and his classmates in their "Graduation" day. Class 77-B Graduation Day.JPG|Gundham and his classmates watching Hope's Peak Academy's demise. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. Festival.png|Festival. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Gundham spreadung despair.png|Gundham as a member of the Ultimate Despair. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Class 77-B.jpg|Gundham and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Gundham and his classmates invited Ryota to join them. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Gundham and his classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Gundham pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Game Events ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening 2014-09-28-224927.jpg|Gundham in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. 2014-09-28-221012.jpg|Gundham introducing himself. Learn something from these children.jpg|Gundham at the beach with his classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 51 4151.jpg|Gundham at Byakuya Togami's party. 2015-07-13-202116.jpg|Gundham and Chiaki Nanami trying to retrieve Gundham's lost "hell hound earring" from under the Old Lodge's floor. Storage room gundam.png|Gundham discovering the trap door. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event 46.png|The image poster pre the first trial. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Gundham in the roller coaster with the others. Event_118.png|Gundham pretending to have heard the alarm. Prank house duel.jpg|Gundham and Nekomaru face off. Gundamdeath.png|Gundham dying in his execution. Class Trial Summary trial 4 act 1.1.png|Trial 1 Act. 1 trial 4 act 1.2.jpg|Trial 1 Act. 1 (2) trial 4 act 2.png|Trial 1 Act. 2 trial 4 act 3.1.jpg|Trial 1 Act. 3 trial 4 act 3.2.png|Trial 1 Act. 3 (2) trial 4 act 4.png|Trial 1 Act. 4 trial 4 act 5.png|Trial 1 Act. 5 trial 4 act 6.1.png|Trial 1 Act. 6 trial 4 act 6.2.png|Trial 1 Act. 6 (2) trial 4 act 7.png|Trial 1 Act. 6 (3) TanakaCaught.jpg|Hajime Hinata identifies Gundham as the culprit in the fourth trial. Special tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do2_1280.png|Gundham's underwear. l.PNG|Gundham's Report Card. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Gundham in manga.jpg|Gundham reproaching to Hajime to be late. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 1.png|Gundham shocked about Usami's death. Gudham yelling at Monokuma for interupting their peace.png|Gundham yelling at Monokuma for interrupting the peace. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Gundhamstage.jpg|Gundham's (Masahiro Inoue) Full Outfit in the play. Stagegundham3.jpg Stagegundham4.jpg Stagegundham5.jpg Stagegundham.jpg|Gundham posing. Stagegundham2.jpg|Gundham stare. Stagegroup.jpg|Gundham with Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi Soda, Hajime, Mahiru Koizumi, Sonia Nevermind, Byakuya and Teruteru Hanamura. Official Art ''Danganronpa 2 Gundhamreload.png|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Chigun.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art with Chihiro Fujisaki and Monomi. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. 照片 013.jpg|Unused execution from the Official fanbook. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2'' artbook front cover. ''Danganronpa 3'' Bunnycookies.jpg|Gundham with Kazuichi, Nagito and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Side: Despair's Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. ''Danganronpa 3 x Guns Girl Z'' gundhamgunsgirlsz.png|Gundham's profile in the collaboration of 'Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z. promo.png|Promotional art for the collaboration. Official Site Gundam Tanaka on the official site.png|Gundham on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Tanaka.png|Gundham on the official English site. TanakaDangan3.png|Gundham's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site.